Wiki Rules
Rules are important so better take a look on the guidelines around here. Rules : 1. Reversion/Changing of Good Faith Edits- Pages which are properly edited and made shouldn't be replaced with nonsense that will put down the quality of the page and also the wiki. Changing the whole article into random letters and words not related to the page is a must not. : 2. Spelling and Grammar- Everyone makes mistakes and this is one of them. If you see any wrong grammar or spelling in an article, change it. But only if it is public. If it is related to the user or if it gets personal, don't do so. It disturbs one's privacy. : 3. Insults or Personal Attacks- Don't create articles which refer to someone that may insult them. : 4. Language Decency- As this is for everyone, don't put any bad words. This goes for names of skills, weapons, characters and everything here. : 5. Obscene Stuff- In other words: PG-13. Strictly refrain from putting any content with sexuality in it. As in, strictly refrain. This apply to ALL pages of the wiki including user profiles and talk pages. : 6.' Off The Topic'- As this is related to Grand Chase, don't create any article not related to it except for user profiles. Character info pages may be a bit off the topic. : 7. GMRC- Good manners and right conduct. Be courteous. Be helpful to other users. Be a peace-maker. : 8. Admins & The Rule- Just because you're an admin doesn't mean you can break the rules. Admins are still under the rules and regulations. : 9. Embarassment- This goes the same for trolling. You can't shout out to everyone what a user did that is clearly a mistake. : 10. Impersonation- This must be followed. Don't use other people's roleplay bubbles without the owner's consent and permission. : 11. Blanking and Spamming-''' DO NOT blank pages or create ones which are nearly or entirely blank. Irrelevant links and articles which are spam should be removed or shouldn't be created. : 12. '''Copying- '''Copying other people's work and content is prohibited. In other words, copyright. : 13. '''Over Powering- A first job character can't do 4th job skills. Control your character's actions. Be fair to other players who try beat Vulcanus (or any other boss for that matter) with their own job skills. : 14. No Category- All pages should have at least one category for easy access. : 15. Puppeting- You only decide on what your own character does, not others. : 16. Plagiarism- '''One of the worst ones. In other words, no originality. Come up with your own ideas, not others'. : 17. '''Character Relationships- Even though you really want it, you can't be Sieghart's brother or something. You can be a cousin or more distant from that. : 18. Emotional Goddmodding- You can't make KazeAze go good and do good and for goodness' sake by one glance or one touch or even one look. Even your character. : 19. Blogs- Many of the rules above apply to this. As blogs are nearly related to pages, blogs are to be treated as a page. : 20. Final Verdict- The admins' decision is final. As you have read the rules above, having fun around the wiki is not just like that. Rules must be followed and any violation detected by the admins will be given the correct consequence. : 21. Comments ≠ Chat Box- If you want conversations that are too long for comments, go to chat. : 22. '''Flooding and Letter Spacing- '''No flodding and putting a single letter in one line. : 23. '''Character Limit- '''For users who are only here for a month, they can only handle up to 2 characters. After two months, you may have as many characters as you like. But word of caution: be sure you can use all of those characters or else expect character deletion/ That's a wrap for the rules. If you want to add rules which are not included above, contact an admin. Category:Help Category:Site administration